


Not a prize

by bloodandcream



Series: Ship all the Ships [108]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, F/F, dragon slayer Claire, sleeping beauty Hael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 01:43:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6264637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodandcream/pseuds/bloodandcream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pressing on past the entrance to the castle, Claire looked around at the crumbling and mildewed stones, huge holes in the walls opening up to the sky. After fighting through a hoard of skeletal zombies and one huge fire breathing dragon, the cobwebbed interior of a booby trapped castle didn’t seem like much of a challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a prize

Wrenching her sword out of the dragon’s carcass, Claire eyed the green slimed length of it.

“Ungh. Gross.”

Why did monsters have to leave gooey green slime behind most of the time, anyway? It was gross. And inconvenient. Pausing to rub her sword against a handful of pulled grass, Claire tried cleaning it against her rough leather outer wear.

It was still sticky.

Whatever.

Pressing on past the entrance to the castle, Claire looked around at the crumbling and mildewed stones, huge holes in the walls opening up to the sky. After fighting through a hoard of skeletal zombies and one huge fire breathing dragon, the cobwebbed interior of a booby trapped castle didn’t seem like much of a challenge.

Of course, the poison darts were a pain the ass. And there was the obligatory shifting stone traps. But Claire was a dungeoneer extroadinaire. She knew what she was doing.

Even if her uncles thought that she should stay at home and learn more embroidery work first.

Double whatever.

Running through the castle, careful of traps, dispatching the odd spirit here and there, Claire soon found her way to the highest tower of the darkest corner of the keep. Because anything good would be there. Like, treasure chests or mythic equipment. That sort of thing.

What Claire didn’t expect hidden way high up in the tower of the grungy old castle, was a beautiful fair maiden.

God, that was like so centuries ago.

Treasure chests and coin, that was what any adventurer expected anymore. A maiden? Totally not a bargaining chip anymore. Not cool.

Rolling her eyes, Claire sheathed her sharp sword and advanced on the maiden. Complexion as fair as new driven snow, hair dark and soft, hands clasped over her ample bosom, she was a prize befitting …. well no one. Because women weren’t prizes.

Claire knew that most old spells dictated that ‘love’s true kiss’ was what should break the spell of a sleeping maiden. But see. The funny thing was, that ‘true love’ didn’t really factor in to it all. Any old douche of a sword wielding boy could stride in and kiss a bespelled maiden and claim her as a prize, and both would think that it was destiny.

Claire knew better. Just a kiss would do.

So she walked over to the sleeping maiden, long silken robes of pale blue dusty in the old chamber, dainty hands clasped and soft pink lips waiting. Rolling her eyes, Claire, leaned over the other and pecked a faint kiss onto her lips. That ought to do.

She didn’t stir.

Huffing a sigh, Claire pressed a harder kiss to her.

Drawing back, she glared around the chamber. This really ought to be good enough. Hand twitching on her sword, she was a lot more the slay and ask questions later kind of adventurer. One more try ought to do it, or Claire would just haul the girl over her shoulder and take her back to find a healer.

Eyes squeezed shut and lips dry, she pressed forward.

The other girl startled with a shuddering gasps, limbs flailing, panicked and crying out.

Claire retreated immediately, “Whoa, hey, easy there. I’m just here to rescue, you can find your prince later, lady.”

Bright blue eyes fixed on her, dark hair wild, dusty robes whuffing dust as the princess shifted, “I - but - what…. who are you?”

“My name’s Claire. Don’t worry, I’m just slaying a few monsters in this castle, I’ll take you back home if you want, but you’re free, if you have anywhere to be.”

“I….” blue eyes looked around at the green mossy stone and ruin of the castle, “I… no one every wanted me before, I don’t suppose it’s any different now.”

Claire shrugged, holding out one gloved hand, “Don’t worry about it, stick with me, I’ll teach you a few things and you can do whatever you want. This place looks like it’s gonna come down any second. Let’s just outta here, huh?”

Swinging her legs over the side of the bed, the girl stood and patted her dusty robes, sneezing through the dust. “Yeah. Yeah, I’m done with sleeping through life.”


End file.
